If
by DeneuveYSL
Summary: Addison leaves New york after her divorce. She goes to Seattle where she meets a neurosurgeon.
1. Chapter 1

Today was her first day in a new city, a new hospital. Receiving a job offer from her old friend Richard had been a way to save her from her New York life. She couldn't stop herself from hoping in a new beginning. As she prepared herself she begin to feel the stress of the first day at school.

Walking trough the hospital lobby she could see Richard waiting for her at the nurse station.

_-Addison! Hey, You haven't changed a bit!_

_-Richard! Well thank you! How are you and Adele?_

_-We're fine. I'm so glad you accepted my offer!_

_-Well, what can I say you wooed me with equipment and interns to torture, I couldn't refuse. _

_-I missed you Addison, and not just because you're the best neonatal surgeon! _She laughed at that_. Come one, let me show you the hospital!_

He made her do a tour of the place, presented her to a few doctors they met in the hallways. When the time for rounds arrived he left her to her first patients.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria.

Doctor Derek Shepard saw Miranda Bailey sitting alone, and felt like tormenting her a little bit.

_-Good morning Doctor Bailey, How are you today?_

_-Well someone is in a good mood. _

_-I heard we where having a new attending today so I'm just trying to give a good image of the people working here._

_-How silly of you! Have you met that new attending?_

_-No I haven't yet, I heard it's a woman but that's all._

_-Now I understand why you're so eager to leave a good impression! _

_-I don't see what you're talking about doctor Bailey!_ A pager made himself known. _I'm sorry Doctor but seems like it's time to save lifes!_ He left the cafeteria in the direction of the elevator. As the doors where about to close a beautiful red-haired rushed into the cabin. She passed her hand nervously into her hair, Derek was mesmerize by her looks, but he regained composure rather quickly to introduce himself to this new doctor.

_-Hi I'm Derek Shepard, neurosurgeon, and you must be the new attending._

_-Oh, Hi, yes I am, I'm a neonatal surgeon. Please to met you doctor Shepard._

Sadly their greatings were interrupted by the reopening of the doors, it was his cue to leave.

_-This is my destination, I hope to see you around later. _

_-Yeah me too._

He left Addison alone in the elevator. She wasn't the kind to get all schoolgirl-like every time a handsome man crossed her road but she had to admit this Derek Shepard hadn't left her indifferent. Deep in her thoughts she hadn't realised the elevator had raised his destination.

As the day went one she met a lot of new people, interns, residents, attendings, nurses, every time she learned a little bit more about the hospital, it seemed like every one already knew she was the new doctor, like she was the attraction of the day. She even caught a conversation between nurses who where googling her trying to find out why she moved to Seattle. Signing a chart at the nurse station, she felt someone looking over her shoulders.

_-Hi_

_-Oh Dr Sheppard you scared me!_

_-Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just wondering what's your name cause you didn't tell me earlier, and I'd like to know, in case we work together or something._

_-Oh right, sorry, I'm Addison Reev...Montgomery_. She blushed and he laughed. Y_ou're laughing at me!_

_-No it's just that you hesitated at your own name, it's quite unconventionnal._

_-Well I try_

_-Would you like to have coffee with me Dr Montgomery?_

_-Like right now?_

_-Yeah, that would be nice. You know we have a cafeteria with coffee, even muffins if you want.._

_-That's what I heard, well then lead the way. By the way you can call Addison._

_-Why? Cause you don't know your family name! _At that she faint to look hurt and start pouting. _Go on, you look cute when you faint to be hurt!_

_-Why, Dr Shepard you sure know how to talk to the ladies!_

_-Call me Derek_. He said that with a theatrical look, making her laugh as they made their way into the cafeteria. They ordered their coffee and sat at an empty table.

_-So Addison, what brings you to Seattle Grace?_

_-Well I needed change, and Richard kept offering this job, so I decided to take it and here I am._

_-Where were you working before?_

_-Are you part of the police_, she said with a big smile.

_-I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry._

_-No it's fine, I'm from New York._

_-That's nice, I was born there too. It's the first time you're in Seattle._

_-Yeah, I haven't seen anything yet except my hotel room and the hospital. Shame on me._

_-I could show you the city sometime._ He said with a charming smile but her pager interrupted them.

_-Oh I'm have to run it's 911, but I'd like you to show me the city. See you around._

_-Yeah. _He was looking at her as she made her way out of the cafeteria, when a familiar voice suprised him.

_-Seems like you got yourself a date Shepard!_

_-Burke, nice to see you too!_

_-Don't change the subject Shep! So already pinning after the new attending?_

_-Why would that make you jealous_? Burke couldn't help but laugh.

_-That wouldn't cross my mind, Addison is too complicated! _Shepard looked at him shocked!

_-You know her?_

_-Of course we went to college together!_

_-Don't tell me she's the one who stole your first place and majored._

_-That's her, we were good friends at the time, but I went to Seattle and she stayed in New York so we lost contact. Last time I heard from her, she was inviting me to her wedding, but I couldn't go._

_-She's married?_

_-At least I thought so. Maybe she got divorced, I heard she's making herself call Montgomery again. Why, are you interested Shepard?_

_-Well she's kind of hot._

_-That she is. I'm glad you're interested, it's been a long time since you looked at a woman._

_-How would you know, and for your information I'm quite the man of the ladies._

_-When was the last time you scored?_

_-Okay.. But I'm not interested by one night stands, I'd like to settle, build a house into the woods, have kids.. God I sound like a chick!_

_-Yes you do! But that's why I'm glad you're interested in Addison. I'll leave you to your thoughts, I have to invite an old friend at Joe's tonight. Maybe you could come with us._

_-That would be nice._

I started writing this, I don't know if it's any good. Just remember that I'm french so mistakes may find their way into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thank you all for the reviews!

Mariella Montgomery: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it. About Addison's husband I'm not entirely sure, but I think he's gonna be known by at least someone from the story. And that's all I'm gonna say! :)

deslil: Thanks! About Mark I'm not sure, there will be allusions of Meredith and maybe even more.

Addeklover: I happy you like it :). The flashbacks are a great idea! Thanks.

alterus: Thanks, I'll do my best.

* * *

><p>When Burke finally found Addison she was leaving a patient's room with her head stuck into a chart. He came to her but she was too absorbed by her work to notice.<p>

_-Well, isn't that the great Addison Montgomery?_ She jumped at the familiar voice calling her name.

_-Preston? I knew I'll bump into you at some point! How are you? _

_-I'm good. But I'm more concerned about you. Shouldn't you be happily married in New York instead of flirting with neuro-surgeons._

-_Right to the point as always. First I wasn't flirting with him, he was the one flirting with me. Plus I thought your mother raised you like a gentleman, because you should know that spying is bad!_

_-Avoiding the real question and blaiming my education, someone hasn't change a bit!_

_-Okay, I'm divorced, big time. I don't want to talk about it._

_-How long?_

-_Four months, but it was over way before that. It's complicated, like I said, I don't want to talk about it._

_-I get it, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink after work, there's a nice bar, Joe's, all the hospital goes there. Derek might be there. _He said that with a knowing look_. My shift ends at eight. Should I wait for you in the lobby?_

_-I have a surgery so I might finish a little later, I could join you then. Just text me the directions, here's my number_, she said as she wrote it down on a paper.

_-Okay well, Addison, I'm glad you're working here, it feels like old times! I'll see you tonight. _

_-Yes it does, I have to run but I'll join you tonight. _With that she left to get prepared for her surgery.

Later that day.

Derek and Preston were at Joe's, they were talking at the bar. The room was full of people from the hospital, some nurses, drunk interns trying to hit on the attendings. Especially a young blond who was pinning after Derek. It has been a few month since she started it, but Derek wasn't interested. He wanted to spend a nice evening with his friend Preston and maybe get to know Addison a little better.

_-So Preston, is Addison coming tonight?_

_-She has a surgery but she agreed on coming a little later, she shouldn't be long now. Why, are you bored with me Shep?_

_-No, it's just, well, she seems to be very nice._

_-Very nice indeed, about that I want to reassure you she's divorced. I don't know the details, just, you should know that she's great and she deserve the better._

_-Preston, don't you think it's a little early to give the "don't hurt her" speach, I don't even know the woman._

_-Yeah maybe but Addison is the kind you fall in love with, and I know you Shep you're quite the sentimental!_

_-I'm not that sentimental.._

_-Oh come on, you live in a trailer deep in a forest with a dog, waiting to find the perfect woman to build a house and go fishing with the kids! A cute blond intern keep trying to make you fall into her bed, and you refuse because you think one-night stands are sad! You're so the romantic kind!_ Derek just looked at his friend siping his scotch. When a new voice interrupted Preston:

_-You really live in a trailer?_ It was Addison, she sat next to Derek and ordered a cocktail. Derek just looked at her, she was beautiful, even at the end of the day, she seemed tired but still beautiful, with her hair falling around her face. But Addison was waiting for her answer, so Preston saved him.

_-Yeah in a trailer, next to a lake surrounded by the woods_! _If you'll excuse me, it's not that Derek living arrangements isn't interesting but there's a very cute intern I'd like to know better!_ He said that looking at a beautiful asian intern, leaving Addison and Derek alone.

-_You rather silent Derek, what happened_?

_-Nothing I was just caught up in my thoughts. So really Addison what brings you here, you said you wanted change.._

_-I got divorce a few months ago, my marriage never really worked out, but with the jobs, he's was a surgeon too, we just kept avoiding our life together. We had to end things, and I needed to feel the thrill of the new. I love New York but I was tired of doing the same things over and over. And I don't know why I'm telling you this, I'm sorry,_ she said confused. She saw Derek looking at her with tender eyes and she knew that she made a good choice by moving here.

_-Don't be, I want to know, I'm sorry for your marriage._

_-Don't be, love was gone long ago_.

As the night went on, they talked about her college years with Preston, New York, Seattle... It was nice, she felt good, like someone cared, she missed that feeling over the years. He proposed to drove her to her hotel, and the happily agreed.

In the car they were enjoying a comfortable silence until they arrived in front of her hotel. She spoke first:

_-I had a really nice evening, thank you Derek._

_-No thank you, really. So maybe I could show you Seattle like I said before. Are you free this week-end?_

_-I'd love to_, their eyes were locked and before he knew what was happening she kissed his cheek and left the car before adding, _Saturday at eight in the lobby?_

_-I'll be there, Good night Addison. _He watched her walk to the hotel front door before drinving towards his land, thinking that she may be the one he had been waiting for.


	3. Chapter 3

The week was spent working, they met a few times for coffee, their common friendship with Burke was making their conversations easier. Saturday morning Addison had spent the night at the hospital, so she went to the cafeteria, that's where she saw Preston sitting alone and decided to join him.

_-Preston, Good morning!_

_-Addie, good morning to you, so how's Seattle treating you?_

_-I can't complain. I was wondering how your night went with the lady from the bar?_

_-Well let's say that I can't complain either,_ he said that with a big grin on his face making Addison laugh.

_-And you, did Derek tried to seduce you?_

_-I think he tried yes_. That's this moment Bailey choose to join their table.

_-Shepard is trying to seduce you? I can torture him if you want, make his life hell, until he leaves you alone!_

_-I don't think Addison minds being seduce by Shep!_ Preston said, looking at Addison with a little smile playing on his lips, making her blush. _I think I'm gonna let you girls talk, I have patients to get to. _With that he left the two women talk about Derek.

_-So Addison you interested in our silly neurosurgeon?_

_-I don't know, I think I kind of like him.. But if you want to torture him, I don't mind, it seems like fun!_

_-You have no idea, he's so easy to torment! Almost like my interns, who by the way dispareared again. I'm sorry but I have to leave you alone before trouble comes. _Addison was left smiling at the idea of torturing Derek, but not exactly the way Bailey intended it...Sadly her thougts were interrupted by her her pager.

Later that day, Addison saw Derek, he was standing in the hallway, too absorbed in his chart to notice the beautiful red-head looking over his shoulder, until she spoke up:

_-She's pregnant_. Startled by her voice, he looked at her curiously.

_-What?_

_-Your patient, she's pregnant, that's why she's not responding to the treatment_. She said that with a tender smile, that melt his heart.

_-You know, I would have figure it out at some point._

_-So you really are a surgeon!_ She said laughing softly.

_-Well, I wouldn't laugh if I were you, I'm very creative when it comes to revenge.._

_-I bet you are. _As she spoke, she gave him her flirty smile.

-_So, Addison, are we still on for tonight?_

_-We are, I was wondering if I should change to discover Seattle?_

-_No you're perfect, it's gonna be a casual evening._

_-I'm glad, I'll see you at eight then._

_-See you later._

He looked at her entering the NICU, she was talking to a baby, the way she smiled with the baby in her arms was soft and caring. Derek thought that she was his chance, he couldn't let it slip away.

At eight, Addison was waiting for him in the lobby, he arrived ten minutes later with an apologizing smile on his face:

_-I'm so sorry, but I had to check on a patient who just woke up from surgery._

_-It's fine, don't worry, I'm used to it. So where are you taking me?_

_-You'll see soon enough. _

He took her hands in his, leading her towards the parking lot. The night was fresh but dry, no rain, his plan was safe. They stopped in front of a beautiful old car and Derek opened the passenger door for her:

_-Don't tell me you have an Austin Healey Seabring sprite?_ He was surprise that she identified the car.

-_You know about cars?_

_-Not much, but my grand-father used to take me with him in his old cars, I loved it!_ She looked like a kid at Christmas. They both climbed into the car and he drove her around the whole city. Seattle was beautiful with all the lights shining in the night. Addison was leaning at the window, enjoying the fresh air. After some time Derek stopped in front of an Italian restaurant.

_-I think it's time to feed you don't you agree?_

_-I have to admit I'm kind of starving. _

They entered the restaurant, choose their table and sat in front of each other.

_-I want to thank you for the ride, it was beautiful, I felt like I was a child again._

_-It's my pleasure, we can do as many rides as you wish, I have to admit I never met a woman who really enjoyed it. _

_-I love it. _Their eyes where locked and he was thinking about kissing her but the waitress interrupted the silence to take their orders, when she left the spell was already broke.

_-So, Addison tell me about that grand-father of yours, he seems like a man with taste._

_-Yeah he was, in fact he was probably the only person who took care of me when I was a child. I always had a complicated relationship with my parents, and since he died I haven't contact them. And again, I'm sorry for telling you those things about me._

_-Don't be_, he took her hand on the table, _I want to know. I'm sorry about your grand-father_. Those words mixed with his loving eyes were just enough to make Addison lean over the table and brush her lips against his. At first he was surprised but quick to react and as she was about to pull away, he took her face in his hands to kiss her more firmly. Reality came back with the caugh of the waitress waiting to give them the plates. When she left, they were both looking awkwardly at the plates, Derek was the first to break the silence:

_-I liked it... I mean, I like you, since I met you in the elevator. I don't date a lot, and I know that we just met, but I like you..._

_-I think..No I know I like you too, but maybe we should take our time. Last time I rushed a relationship, it ended in divorce and now I'm scared. But if you can't wait I understand._

_-You worth the wait Addison,_ he squeezed her hand and they starded to eat. The discussion was light, they learned things about each other, laughed until the restaurant closed.

Derek drove her back to her hotel, in the car she gently kissed him goodbye and left him to enter the building. In the elevator leading to her room, she felt like a schoolgirl coming home after her first kiss, she never thought she'll met someone so soon.

* * *

><p>I know it's fluffy but trouble will come at some point. Thank you for the reviews! :D, And I'll try to update sooner because I'm leaving at the end of next week for Cannes, and I don't want to disappoint you!<p> 


End file.
